Just watch!
by Angel.78.like
Summary: The class is watching their show. What will happen with Adrien and Marinette? Read the find out. AN: This is my first story! R&R
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang and right after the bell Marinette storms in. As always is she late. "Take your seat miss Dupain-Cheng."

"We have a new student today, her name is Lisa Geldford." A girl walked in with a black skirt and a blue T shirt. She has blue eyes and blond hair. A lot of boys were blushing. Not all but a lot.

Miss Bustier said that she needed to take a seat between Marinette and Alya.

Lisa's POV:

It was very funny between the girls but I must bring them to my theater to watch the show. I sighed. The girls asked if I was okay. I really liked then because we were friends at first sight.

"I am sorry." I said and then we were in a theater.

Nobody's POV:

Everyone from the class (Marinette checked if everyone was there) was confused.

Alya and Marinette wouldn't stop yelling Lisa. "Lisa where are you?" "Here I am." Lisa said.

The class looked to see Lisa in front of the screen. "Heheh, I guess you want an explanation." Lisa said.

Trust Chloe to ruin the moment: "DADDYYYYY, you girl I want to go home. Do you know who my daddy is!" "I do but how are you going to contact him. Your phones don't work where."

"Ooohhh, Lisa just dropped a bomb….. WAIT WHAT? OUR PHONES DON'T WORK! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That of course was Alya.

Lisa said: "Yes I am sorry Alya. But you are going to like what I am gonna say next. We are going to watch a show and it's about you guys…. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"What about there identities?" Lisa gave answer tot hat question: "We are going to find out there identities. In fact there with us right now."

Alya took a few seconds to think. She screamed and asked: "Where is the bathroom?"

With a connfused look on Lisa's face she pointed to a door. Alya dragged Marinette with her.

You could hear some screams from Alya in the theater, everyone (well except Alya and Marinette) thought Alya was just fangirling until there were screams from Marinette.

Then again Alya, then again Marinette. That was going on for a while.

When they came out they had tear stains on their cheeks and red eyes. Everyone except Chloe asked if they were okay. Alya said "I had some realizations, then there was some yelling. After yelling we argued and after that we yelled some more " Now it's Marinette's turn: "We had a solution in the end and our friendship grew to a next level of….."

"Awesomeness" Alya always knows the right word.

Lisa steeped in: "Shall we watch the show?"

"Yessss, let's finally begin." Alix said.

Lisa has organazid everthing: "Okay, I have each chair with a name-label on it."

The class sat down like this:

Screen

Lisa, Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino

Juleka, Nathanael, Rose, Mylene, Ivan

Alix, Kim, Max, empty, empty

Lila, Chloe, Sabrina, empty, empty

empty, empty, empty, empty, empty (if anyone wants to sit in the back)


	2. Evillustrator part 1

_**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.**_

 **Marinette:** **Heeelp!  
(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol.)**

"What? Sincedid this happen? There were never two akuma's at ones!" said Alya. While Nathanael sunk in his chair Adrien asked: "Who remenbers this?" "I don't" everyone looked at Marinette. "This never happened from what I remenber."

 **(But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)  
** **Marinette:** **Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!  
** **Nathaniel:** **It was nothing.  
** **Marinette:** **(embraces Nathaniel) I love you!  
** **Nathaniel:** **(embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.**

Rose was the first to say something: "Oooh I get it. Nathanael is in loveee!" Nathanael blushed hard and Marinette didn't know what to say. Adrien whispered: "Love goals! Marinette and Nathanael are meant for eachother" Marinette heard this and was sad about it. Alya didn't say because she heard it too, so she texted: _Are you okay? Can I help you with something? Need a hug?_ Marinette looked at Alya with a fake smile "I am fine, thanks." Alya brought Marinette in a hug despite her answer. But the show continued.

 **** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **Nathaniel! What are you drawing?  
(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)  
** **Nathaniel:** **Wha, wha-  
** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

"Nah ah, it's because he keeps dreaming about Marinette" said Kim and Nathanael blushed harder than before.

 **** **Nathaniel:** **I'm sorry...  
** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!  
(Nathaniel trips over Marinette's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)  
** **Chloé:** **Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

"That is not nice from you Chloe." Adrien said. Chloe was ready to object but she noticed that nothing came out. She only huffed.

 **** **Marinette:** **Uh-  
** **Chloé:** **He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

"It is the first time Chloe is right!" Nino said. That was it! "Stop making fun of Nathanael." Everyone looked at Marinette again. "Everyone has a crush, right? So it is nothing special." Nathanael send Marinette a thankful smile. Adrien whispered yet again "Love goals!"

 **** **Nathaniel:** **Gimme that!  
** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

 _ **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

"Who is he?" asked Rose. "Hawk Moth." said Marinette and Adrien at the same time. "Where is that?" Marinette asked. Nobody said anything.

 _ **Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, an akuma flies and possesses it.**_

Gasps were heard in the theater.

 **Hawk Moth:** **Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.  
** **Nathaniel:** **Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

Everyone had chills.

 _ **Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.**_

 **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!  
** **Marinette:** **Oh! So lucky!**

"Of course is it great to work with me" Nino joked

 **** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.  
** **Alya:** **So unlucky.**

"Indeed you were."

 **** **Chloé:** **Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

"Cough only Sabrina cough."

 **** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.  
** **Chloé:** **I hate dealing with it!  
** **Marinette:** **You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?  
** **Alya:** **And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!  
** **Marinette:** **You're the best! (glomps her)**

"I know I am." said Alya. "Sure you are haha." said Nino

 _ **Scene: Locker room.**_

 **Chloé:** **Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.  
** **Sabrina:** **Okay, that's fine, Chloé. Will do the work. Don't worry.**

"Say what? Why?" asked Max. Sabrina just looked at the ground.

 **** **Marinette:** **Um, is everything okay?  
** **Chloé:** **It is fine, Marinette.  
** **Marinette:** **Well then, why can't you help us with the project?  
** **Chloé:** **None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

"You should be working with them." Adrien said. Chloe huffed.

 **** **Marinette:** **Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.  
** **Sabrina:** **It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.  
** **Marinette:** **That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!  
** **Sabrina:** **Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFFs ever since!**

"Why?" again from Max.

 **** **Chloé:** **You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.  
** **Marinette:** **Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

"Real friends help you even when you don't need it." Alya looked at Marinette and winked.

 **** **Chloé:** **Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.  
** **Mairnette:** **Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

"Me too! I am done with you Chloe. I might have no more friends now but I am not your puppet!" Sabrina finally stood up for herself. "Well, Sabrina you can consider me as your friend." Marinette brook the silence after a while. "And me." "A friend of Marinette is a friend of me." "Consider us all as your friends." Max said.

 **** **Chloé:** **Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

 _ **Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.**_

 **Sabrina:** **Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

"Can't argue with that."

 **** **Marinette:** **Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?  
** **Sabrina:** **You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?  
** **Marinette:** **Sounds...great?  
** **Sabrina:** **Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

"Wow, hold on. She is still MY best friend." Alya said. "We know" Everybody except Chloe said.


	3. Evillustrator last part

_**Scene: Library. Sabrina won't do Chloé's assignment.**_

 **Chloé:** **Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?  
** **Sabrina:** **Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!  
** **Marinette:** **I never actually said that...  
** **Chloé:** **But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you.  
** **Marinette:** **Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

"Not working anymore." Sabrina said

 **** **Sabrina:** **Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!  
** **Chloé:** **No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!  
(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)  
** **Chloé:** **Ahh! My hair!**

"Hahaha good for you." Sabrina said.

It was now or never for Chloe. "Since when do you hate me I was always there for you."

"No you weren't always there for me. So I have nothing to do with you anymore." Sabrina said. Everyone except Chloe cheered for her.

 **(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)  
** **Chloé:** **Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!  
(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
** **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

"WHAT!"

"MY BEST FRIEND IS A SUPERHERO! You never told me! I TRUSTED YOU." That was Nino.

Adrien was just overwhelmed by everything, he said to Nino this: "I was protecting you. If you knew you were in more danger."

Marinette had paled the most. All those times, flirty and cocky Chat Noir was nice and kind Adrien. _'He only likes Ladybug'_ she thought _'He threw me in the arms of Nathanael just a second ago_.'

Alya was jumping up and down from excitement.

 **Chloé:** **No! Not the hair!  
** **Marinette:** **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

(Lisa paused it)

"WHY HER?" Chloe

"BACK UP PEOPLE, SHE NEEDS ROOM TO BREATHE!" Alya

"Cool, super cool." Alix, Kim and the whole class except Chloe, Lila and Adrien.

Adrien had paled a lot. He said a moment ago that Marinette and Nathanael were made for each other, but Marinette is Ladybug. The love of his life behind him all along. How could he not see it!

After a moment he grasped Marinette's hand and gave it a kiss on it. Marinette pulled away and looked at Adrien while he said: "I love you."

She was furious at him, to at least say it in a nice way. How could he! He, the one who said that she and Nathanael are meant for each other, now said he loves her! Just because I am Ladybug. How?

Adrien watched at Marinette's eyes and saw that they became furious. He waited for her to respond but she didn't.

She just grasped Alya's wrist, who grasped Lisa's wrist and Alya also looked at Nino with an apologetic look.

The three of them sat in the back. Hugging, crying, talking, laughing even.

Lisa just on-paused the show.

 **Chloé:** **No! Stop!  
** _ **(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **Run and hide!  
** _ **(Chloé runs)**_

"That I listened to you! AWFUL."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

Groans everywhere.

 **** **Ladybug:** **Fewer puns, more action!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairblower, and disintegrates it)  
** **Cat Noir:** **(sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!  
(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)  
** **Ladybug:** **Where'd he go?  
** **Cat Noir:** **I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

More groans.

 **** **Ladybug:** **Ughhh...**

 **Scene: The Grand Paris.**

 **Cat Noir:** **Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?  
** **Chloé:** **No. Everyone adores me.**

"Everyone hates you."

 **** **Ladybug:** **Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

"I was being sarcastic Chloe." Marinette said something loud again.

This was Adrien's lost change: "What did I do wrong?"

Marinette had an angry look again. "You know what you did wrong, no need to ask me."

Alya and Lisa looked also very angry: "Oh, you know. First you said that Mari and someone else were perfect for each other, bada bang bada boom, you find out she is Ladybug and then you said that you loved her. What did go wrong, Agreste?"

 **** **Chloé:** **Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)  
** **Ladybug:** **Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

"It was."

 **** **Chloé:** **Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)  
** **Ladybug:** **Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Looks like somebody's got a fan!** **Ladybug:** **Yeah, great.  
** **Cat Noir:** **So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

"You see it totally isn't, Adrien or Chat. What do you prefer?" Marinette said in a sarcastic tone, spitting out his name as if it was cursed "Oh wait, I don't care."

 **** **Ladybug:** **(sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

"Oh I see, that's why you were grumpy." Adrien said

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

"He didn't though."

"It could!" Adrien defended himself.

"He instead of it. He is a person." Max said.

 **** **Ladybug:** **Fine! You stay! Later!**

"OOOOOHHHH SNAP."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **What do you mean later?**

"It means bye, duuhhhh Agreste." Said Alya with sarcasm.

 **** **Ladybug:** **I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)**

"I knew want it meant, but Chloe was in danger."

"Aw, Adri-kins I knew you loved me."

This was Marinette time to let Adrien taste some of his own medicine: "Love goals! Chloe and Adrien are made for each other."

Adrien had it coming but to hear it for the 'love of his life' was really hard.

 **** **Chloé:** **(looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me!**

"Iew, as if!" Chloe said

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed.**_

 **Tikki:** **Uh! Hey!**

"It's painful you know Marinette" Tikki just appeared out of nowhere.

Marinette laughed and cuddled Tikki "I am sorry Tikki."

 **** **Marinette:** **Sorry, Tikki...Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!  
** **Tikki:** **Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

"Indeed. Good advice Tikki."

 **** **Marinette:** **It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of lost calls from Sabrina)**

"I am sorry Sabrina but I had it busy." Marinette explained.

Sabrina smiled and said "I totally understand Marinette or should I say Ladybug?"

Marinette laughed at that "Call me whatever you like."

Adrien said "Girlfriend" right away. Marinette huffed and turned her head to the side.

 **** **Tikki:** **Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

"Nah ah, SHE IS MY BESTIE PEOPLE!"

 **(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window door.)**

"You could knock you know Nathanael" Juleka said.

Nathanael blushed and looked to the screen.

 **** **Marinette:** **It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?  
** **Evillustrator:** **I just wanted to see you.**

Cough "Stalker" cough. Nino was the one to joke around.

 **** **Marinette:** **Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?  
** **Evillustrator:** **'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

"Yeah"

"Totally"

"Indeed"

"I agree"

 **** **Marinette:** **Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

"You just got straight to the point girl" Alix said

 **** **Evillustrator:** **You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

"She bonked her head against your wall in the library, dude that's hurting"

 **** **Marinette:** **Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?  
** **Evillustrator:** **So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

"Happy birthday!" Rose yelled

 **** **Marinette:** **Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

"Sorry"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

"Wow she is beautiful, nice drawing by the way" Adrien tried to win Marinette but it worked in the opposite way

"It's about the drawing, it's not a by the way thing."

 **** **Marinette:** **Oh my gosh! That's...me!  
** **Evillustrator:** **You like it?**

"Why you ask, it's beautiful."

 **** **Marinette:** **I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

"Business first, right girl?"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **Anything for you, Marinette.**

"Awww how cute" Rose was on her glittery, sparkly, pink could of lovie things.

 **** **Marinette:** **You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

"You combat it even!"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **For you and only you. Meet you in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**

"Oww, planning a date? How cute!" again Rose

 **** **Marinette;** **Ahh...  
** **Tikki:** **What are you thinking, Marinette?  
** **Marinette:** **I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

"Sorry"

 **** **Tikki:** **Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?  
** **Marinette:** **Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

"What would you do without me?" Adrien teased.

Marinette simply answered "A lot."

 _ **Scene: The hotel**_

 **Chloé:** **Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

"And you're calling Sabrina selfish? How awful!" Max almost screamed.

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.**

"Sure"

 **** **Chloé:** **Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

"No you are definitely not"

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

"But she can" Alya got protective.

 **** **Marinette:** **(from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

"I am not sorry if you want to know."

 **(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell)  
** **Marinette:** **While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

"Sorry"

"It doesn't matter. I was an akuma, you did it to save me."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **What about you?  
** **Marinette:** **I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

"How did I fall for that?"

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)  
** **Chloé:** **Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

"Selfish" was sing-songed in the theater.

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.**_

 **Marinette:** **Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.  
** **Sabrina:** **Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?  
** **Marinette:** **Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

"But she called me first, ha!" Adrien said.

"It was for the akuma. Not for you."

 **** **Sabrina:** **You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)  
** **Marinette:** **(steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

"You really didn't"

 **** **Sabrina:** **Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.  
** **Marinette:** **Thanks, but I just can't.  
** **Sabrina:** **Really?  
** **Marinette:** **Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)  
** **Sabrina:** **Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?  
** **Marinette:** **Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

"I understand you had to defeat the akuma first."

 **** **Sabrina:** **Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?  
** **Marinette:** **Um, no?  
** **Sabrina:** **Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

"I am really sorry for that."

"No need Sabrina, I didn't know."

 **** **Marinette:** **No! I don't! Really! It's just that-  
** **Sabrina:** **(grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you... (Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**

"Ohh here comes the drama."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

"You are a superhero, no need to introduce dude."

 **** **Marinette:** **Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

"You asked me to."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

"Sure, she is a superhero as well. She has no need of protection."

 **** **Marinette:** **That puts my mind at ease.  
** **Cat Noir:** **But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

"What she does daily"

 **** **Marinette:** **(turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

Laughter was heard in the theater.

 **** **Cat Noir:** **She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.**

"Serieus!"

 **** **Marinette:** **(stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

"What you do daily. Save the day!"

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)  
** **Marinette:** **(giggles)**

 _ **Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.**_

 **Hawk Moth:** **That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.  
** **Evillustrator:** **But I just want Marinette to love me.**

"Aaawwwww"

"Cute"

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.  
(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)**

"Does that hurt?"

"A little"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **Okay, I will, I will!  
(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)  
** **Marinette:** **Happy birthday.  
** **Evillustrator:** **Marinette!  
(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)  
** **Evillustrator:** **Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

Adrien groans.

 **** **Marinette:** **Wow, it's so beautiful.  
** **Evillustrator:** **You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.  
(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)  
** **Evillustrator:** **Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!**

"What is it?"

 **** **Marinette:** **Huh?  
** **Evillustrator:** **Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

"Thank you for saying that Nathanael. It helped a lot."

 **** **Marinette:** **Hmm!  
** **Evillustrator:** **(Draws a glowing moon) Voila!  
(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**

"Time for some action."

 **** **Marinette:** **(scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.  
** **Evillustrator:** **Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

"What a nice villain am I right?"

 **(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)  
** **Marinette:** **I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.  
** **Evillustrator:** **I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

"Flirt!"

"She is also a great designer." that was Adrien

Despite Marinette was angry at him she blushed a little, not noticed.

 **** **Marinette:** **Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?  
(stops the music)  
** **Evillustrator:** **That would be amazing.  
(He notices Cat Noir)  
** **Evillustrator:** **Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!  
** **Marinette:** **No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

"Those are some superhero moves!"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me off!  
** **Marinette:** **Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

"I am sorry. I know you didn't mean it personal."

 **(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)**

"Just like the Bubbler's bubble!" Adrien noticed

 **** **Marinette:** **Dahh!  
** **Evillustrator:** **And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (he draws a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)**

"Why did you make it sink?"

"I don't know, I just did."

 **** **Cat Noir:** **We've been painted! Literally!**

Groans everywhere.

 **** **Marinette:** **Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Great thinking!  
** **Marinette:** **Yeah...I'm a genius.**

"I meant it Marinette."

 **(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, and landing safely)  
** **Cat Noir:** **Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

"Sure smooth dude!"

 **** **Marinette;** **Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

"She is right you know"

 **** **Tikki:** **Speaking of which...  
** **Marinette:** **That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

 _ **Scene: The hotel.**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(fake crying)**_ **Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

"How awful"

 **** _ **(The door rumbles)**_ **  
** **Chloé:** **Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?  
(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)  
** **Chloé:** **Ahhhh! (hides under the bed)  
** **Evillustrator:** **Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!  
(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the table Chloé is hiden under)  
** **Chloé:** **Ahhhh!  
** **Evillustrator:** **I win, Chloé! I found you!  
** **Chloé:** **Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

"Can you be any worse?"

 **** **Evillustrator:** **You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**

"Good thinking."

 **** **Chloé:** **Ahhhhhh!  
** _ **(Ladybug appears, and brakes the heel making the shoe disappear)**_ **  
** **Chloé:** **Huh?  
** **Evillustrator:** **Grr!  
** **Ladybug:** **Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.  
** _ **(Cat Noir enters the room)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.  
** **Ladybug:** **No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

"Burnnn!"

 **** **Cat Noir:** **So what was this secret mission?  
** **Ladybug:** **If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

"That is just logic" Max told

 **** **Evillustrator:** **In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

"True"

 **** **Chloé:** **Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!  
** _ **(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** **Look out!** _ **(gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breakes a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw on the dark!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Got it!** _ **(he sees a light switch)**_ **Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)** _ **  
**_ **Evillustrator:** **Here you go, kitty.** _ **(draws a ball and chain)**_ **A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)  
** **Cat Noir:** **Hey!  
** **Evillustrator:** **Sadly, those who get in my way get erased.** _ **(draws a giant hole, and Cat Noir is about to fall in it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad)**_ **No, no, no, no, no!  
** **Hawk Moth:** **Cat Noir's Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!  
** **Evillustrator:** **Before you go, you have something I want.  
** **Cat Noir:** **Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!  
** **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm!** _ **(Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball)**_ **A bouncy ball?  
** **Evillustrator:** **Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)  
** **Ladybug:** _ **(uses her thinking vision, and the lights, a parasol, and lamps glow)**_ **Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)  
** **Cat Noir:** **(his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)  
** **Ladybug:** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**

"Wooh!"

"Yeah!"

"Nice work!"

 _ ****_ **Nathaniel:** **Huh? Where am I?  
** **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** __ **Pound it!**

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)**

"Not going to happen. We will defeat you."

 _ **Scene: College.**_

 **Alya:** **What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?  
** **Chloé:** **Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

"And save you butt."

 **** **Alya:** **Plastic balls?  
** **Marinette:** **(giggles)  
** **Sabrina:** **I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.  
** **Marinette:** **I'm really sorry Sabrina. But, I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.  
** **Sabrina:** **Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.  
** **Marinette:** **You mean, you're doing the project?  
** **Sabrina:** **Of course! After all she's been through...  
** **Marinette:** **Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way.  
** **Sabrina:** **I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

"Not anymore."

"Lisa?"

"Yes Marinette"

"Can you stop it here?"

"Of course!" Lisa did as asked and stopped the episode. "That was the first episode. Let's move on to the next episode."

"Lisa, is it possible that Marinette and I talk in a more private room before the next episode?" Adrien asked.

Marinette looked like she didn't want to but Lisa thought that they needed to work things out. "Sure, walk down the hall second door left."

 **AN: Next chapter is the talk between Marinette and Adrien. I don't know what episode to do next so if you know one you want to read next please let me know. I also want to know if you want it in parts or a whole episode (whole takes a little longer than in parts) Thanks already!**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien and Marinette walked down the hallway. When they were in the room Marinette wanted to scold but she luckily didn't.

Adrien broke the silence: "Can you tell me what is going on?"

"Fine, you want to hear my frustration. Here you go:

My crush throws me into the arms of my FRIEND and says 'Love goals. They are made for each other. But he is Chat Noir of course in love with Ladybug, who is me. When he finds out he says 'I love you' What a huge switch of feelings there, am I right? So I find out that my crush is in love with the perfect Ladybug and doesn't even like ME!" Marinette yelled at all parts.

Adrien didn't know what to say, he felt guilty and very sorry. But then he noticed something:

"Your crush? … Is that me?"

"Yes" Marinette said with a cold voice, but in her eyes you saw love.

Adrien noticed her eyes and knew she loved him. 'YES! MY LOVE LOVES ME! FINALLY'

Marinette looked at Adrien's face: a lovesick one. 'He is cute….. I know he loves Ladybug but not me. WHAT DO I DO? Wait I know!'

"I am going to go, I will see you later!"

Then Marinette opened the door to leave but THE ENTIERE CLASS(including Lisa) was leaning against the door to hear the conversation. They all smiled sheepishly at the Adrien and Marinette. Adrien was still confused and deep in thought. Marinette huffed and grasped Alya and Lisa, she already knew that Tikki went with her so she didn't have to grasp her to.

They went to a different room (Marinette picked one with glass windows and a door of glass) to talk about the whole Adrien fiasco. It was going to be a long talk….

Alya started: "What are you going to do girl?"

"I don't know, why do you think I grasped you and Lisa to talk?"

"I am here too" a tiny voice squealed.

"Sorry Tikki. What should I do?"

"Men, what a love drama!" Lisa said.

"Damn Marinette, GO OUT WITH HIM! I am sure the Nath and you thing was a joke." Tikki said.

"Yeah ask him if he meant the Nath thing or not!" Alya said.

"But what if he says he didn't meant it and is just lying to get, you know, perfect Ladybug and not me." Marinette said sad.

"I know! Be right back." Lisa left while she was saying that.

Marinette, Tikki and Alya stayed behind confused. They kept talking about the Adrien fiasco.

When Lisa came in with a syringe Marinette, Alya and even Tikki looked scared by the long needle.

"Girl what is that?" Alya asked

"It is a truth serum." Lisa explained "If you are injected by this serum you only tell the truth."

"Are you going to use this on Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"Yes, that way we know he is telling the truth and that he is not lying." Lisa said.

They went back to the room were Marinette left Adrien. He still was there standing at the same spot still as confused as first.

Lisa injected Adrien without a warning. Adrien screamed it out from the pain.

"Ouch!"

 **AN: HAHAHAHA! I am so mean! CLIFFHANGER!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lisa injected Adrien without a warning. Adrien screamed it out from the pain._

" _Ouch!"_

"That hurts a lot, you know" Adrien said, now you know, yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alya said.

"…"

"Thought so."

"Let's see if the serum works, after you Marinette." Lisa said.

Marinette sighed. She took a step towards Adrien.

"Who do you love?" She cut right to the case.

"I love Ladybug with all my heart..."

"See he only loves my alter-ego." Marinette said sad, facing her head to the ground now.

Alya looked very, very, very sad. What about her OTP(s).

"… With is wonderful! Because I also love Marinette, who is Ladybug."

Marinette's head shot up so fast I think it wasn't human anymore.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Alya yelled.

"YEAH, he said he loves Marinette!" Lisa celebrated her OTP(s?).

Marinette was speechless. A lot was going on in her mind: 'DID I HEAR THAT CORRECT? HE SAID HE LOVES ME! THE REAL ME, YOU KNOW. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?'

Her expression was nothing like what she thought, her expression said only one thing: disbelieve.

"He doesn't mean that how do even how if he is telling the truth. What if the serum isn't affected yet."

"No this is the truth serum." Lisa looked at the bottle in her hand. "Oops… This is the obey serum. My bad. I am so sorry Marinette."

"Nah it doesn't matter." Marinette said.

Lisa came back a few moments later with the truth serum.

"I have the right serum now, but before we inject him.."

Lisa said all kinds of dog commands (Adrien obeyed then all because of the serum) and Lisa wasn't Lisa if she didn't take pictures. She took literally a THOUSAND pictures.

"Ya done yet?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I think so." After Lisa said that she injected Adrien.

"Me-ouch!" Adrien yelled.

"The serum is already working!"

"Are you alright Marinette?" Alya asked.

"I think I am fine."

"Go ahead and ask him."

Little did they know that the whole class was against the door again.

Marinette took a deep breath and asked it again. Somehow it was harder this time.

"Who do you love?"

"Ladybug has captured my heart."

"You see, I was right. He was lying." Marinette said. "He will never love the normal me."

"Oooh Marinette, Don't think like that! Everybody loves you, the normal you!" Alya tried to cheer Marinette up.

"Yeah Alya is totally right. A lot of boys were/are crushing on the normal you."

"You have the best friends Mari. But they are cheering you up for nothing because I also love you. The normal you, the girl behind the mask, just Marinette."

Marinette stared at Adrien's eyes, trying to find some proof that he was lying. But she never found even a bit that says that he was lying. Then it hit Marinette. 'He loves the normal me.'

Marinette made her move. Faster than anyone who could shoot forward she shoot forward. It surprised everyone because before she was just frozen.

She kissed Adrien. He was shocked to say at least. When their lips touched Adrien froze, Marinette pulled back.

"I love both sides of you."

Alya, Lisa and the whole class was shocked. Shy Marinette just kissed Adrien!

Alya was very, very, very, very, very happy for her best friend.

Lisa was the most excited, her OTP finally happened!

"Woww" was the only Adrien said. He looked at Marinette with a lovesick expression.

'Woww, that is his move! Ppffhhh that is AWFUL' Marinette thought. But the Adrien did something far ahead, he said something:

"Will you go out with me?"

Before Marinette could answers a huff came from the door as it opened showing the one and only Chloe Bourgious. She stormed to Adrien, hit him (hard) and then hugged him (tight).

"Yes Adri-honey I'll go out with you."

Adrien was ready to complain but then Marinette showed her Ladybug-side.

"Excuse me Chloe, but I think he asked me out." she said calmly.

Chloe face became red of anger.

"Of course not. It was obvious he asked me out."

"You're such an * and of course a *. Oh I almost forgot you also are a * * * * *." It was Alya who said this.

Nino now stepped in and grasped Alya, if he didn't then Alya would properly kill Chloe.

"Slow down with the words, right Alya?"

Marinette giggled at her best friend.

"Yeah slow down Alya I got this."

"So when did Adrien say something nice to you? When did he come to you free willing? Oh and when did he say 'I love you' to you?"

"BURN!"

"Well then Mari, will you go out with me?"

"Yes I will go out with you."

And then they kissed again.

"Shall we watch the next episode then!"

"Yeah witch one?"

"Dark cupid."

Marinette paled. Not that akuma!  
"NOOOOOOO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not that episode."

"I am sorry Marinette but it had the most votes."


	6. Dark cupid

_**Scene:**_ _ **Collège Françoise Dupont**_ _ **. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.**_

 **Miss Bustier:** **In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?  
** **Rose:** _ **(stands up, swoons)**_ **Because only love can conquer hate.**

"Right."

 **Miss Bustier** **: Correct, Rose.  
** **Max** **: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

"It's MAGIC Max, no need to ruin it." Alix said

 **Miss Bustier** **: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

"Agreed."

 _ **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**_

"Someone is a spy."

 **Miss Bustier** **: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
** **Miss Bustier** **:** _ **(approaches Adrien)**_ **Can you tell me what I just said?**

"Of course he can, he's an Agreste."

 **Adrien** **: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

"I wish that I could do that!"

 **Miss Bustier** **: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.  
** **Alya** **: Mhm.**

"What were you doing?"

 _ **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**_ **  
** **Chloé** **: Hi Adrien, sign here please.  
** **Adrien** **:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.  
** **Chloé** **: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.  
** _ **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**_

"Say WHAT?"

 **Chloé** **:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?  
** **Sabrina** **: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

 _ **(Both laugh before running off)**_ **  
** **Marinette** **: Ughhh!  
** **Tikki** **: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

"PAUSE!"

Lisa paused the show with a confused look. 'It's just a kwami….. Oooohhh.'

"What is that Marinette?" Kim asked.

"Ahem, I have one too." Adrien reminded.

"I asked Marinette, not you."

"It's called a kwami. My kwami is the kwami of creation, Tikki. Without her I won't even be Ladybug."

 **Marinette** **: You're right Tikki.** _ **(begins to read the letter)**_ **"Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"  
** **Tikki** **: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

"Indeed."

 **Marinette:** **Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?  
** **Tikki:** **Uh... you?**

"Uh… Ladybug?"

"They're the some person."

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(laughs nervously)**_ **Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

"Why must she be in school?"

 **Tikki** **: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...  
** **Marinette** **: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

"The Ladybug disguise."

 **Tikki** **:** _ **(sighs)**_ **This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(laughs and jumps up and down excitedly)**_ **Pinch me!  
** _ **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**_ **  
** **Marinette** **: Not literally!  
** _ **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**_

"Wauw girl."

 _ **Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with**_ _ **Alya**_ _ **while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**_

 **Max** **: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel,** _ **(Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back)**_ **was ranked highest in popularity.** _ **(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**_

Ooh's and aah's were heard in the theater, all from the girls. All the boys were jealous, well you know except Kim.

 **Kim** **:** _ **(laughs)**_ **That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out.** _ **(Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.)**_ **But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!  
** **Max** **: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.  
** **Kim** **:** _ **(eyeing the gem inside the box)**_ **Meta-who?**

"Metaphor."

 **Alya** **:** _ **(grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel)**_ **Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?  
** **Max** **:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-  
** **Kim** **:** _ **(grabs Max and cuts him off)**_ **Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

"She wasn't there."

 **Alya** **:** _ **(excited)**_ **Scoop! Kim's got a major crush!** _ **(takes picture with**_ _ **phone**_ _ **)**_ **Who's the lucky lady?**

"Lucky? I wasn't lucky to get him in my way."

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(pushes Alya's arm down)**_ **It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!** _ **(Alya giggles)**_ **  
** **Kim** **:** _ **(rubs back of head uncomfortably)**_ **Technically she's still gotta accept it.** _ **(grabs Max)**_ **What if she says "no"!?**

"Luckily she did!" Alix said.

 **Marinette** **:** _ **(Alya looks around worriedly)**_ **She won't Kim, no way!** _ **(pumps fist)**_ **Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

"Sorry!" Marinette said.

"No hard feelings, you wanted the best for me." Kim said.

"Back-off!" Adrien couldn't help to hiss a little at his jealous reaction.

 **Kim:** **Operation Valentine's Day is underway!** _ **(high-five's Max)**_ **  
** **Max** **:** _ **(Kim jogging in place, holding a map)**_ **Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris.** _ **(Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max)**_ **Go go go!  
** **Kim** **: Thanks, you guys.** _ **(runs away)**_

"A big mistake of me."

 **Alya** **:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.  
** _ **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**_

"PAUSE!" Adrien yelled. "Mari you had a crush on me?"

Groans everywhere, he was so oblivious.

"I still have." Marinette says.

 **Adrien** **: Let's go.  
** _ **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**_ **  
** **Marinette** **: You're right. It's time I told him.  
** **Alya** **: Say what?!**

"But you didn't."

 **Marinette** **: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"Ooohh."

 **Alya** **:** _ **(looks shocked then laughs)**_ **Yeah!  
** **Marinette:** **Yeah!** _ **(they fistbump)**_ **  
** **Alya & Marinette:** **Operation Valentine's Day!** _ **(they perform a handshake and run off)**_

"You stole that name from us!"

 **(Cut to** **Aurore** **,** **Mireille** **and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)  
** **Girls** **: He's so cute!**

"He's not only that." Marinette said

 **Chloé** **: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.  
** _ **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**_

"I am not!"

 **Aurore** **: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.  
** _ **(All the girls begin to cry)**_ **  
** **Chloé** **: Uh she's not crying enough.  
(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

"How awful!"

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Marinette's room**_ _ **. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**_

 **Marinette:** **Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien...** _ **(sighs)**_ **I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

"You're way worse than a dorkasaurus." Chloe said.

"She is not!" Lisa and Alya yelled.

 **Tikki:** **Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(sees Adrien's letter, gasps)**_ **Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

"I was right!" Adrien said

"Huh?" Mari asked

"You will find out.."

 **Alya** **: Marinette!  
** **Marinette** **:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
** **Alya** **:** _ **(enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card)**_ **Check it out!**

"Yeah double proof!"

 **Marinette** **: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
** _ **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**_ **  
** **Marinette** **: Voila!  
** **Alya** **: Don't forget to sign it!**

"Which I did."

 _ **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**_ **  
** **Alya** **: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!  
** **Marinette** **: Really?  
** **Alya** **: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

"The irony."

 **Marinette** **: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?  
** **Alya** **: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?  
** **Marinette** **: Oh yeah yeah, of course.** _ **(Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**_

"Did you?" Alya asked

"I had no time sorry."

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Agreste mansion**_ _ **. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**_

 **Plagg** **: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"Now I do"

 **Adrien** **:** _ **(sighs)**_ **You don't know anything about love...  
** **Plag** **: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I** _ **love**_ **Camembert.**

"I bet he also loves Tikki." Rose said.

 _ **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**_ **  
** **Plagg** **:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?  
** **Adrien** **: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"I love you." Adrien said to Marinette.

 **Plagg** **: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite.** _ **(Plagg eats the Camembert)**_ **Almost.**

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Pont des Arts**_ _ **. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**_

 **Chloé** **: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois.** _ **(stops after noticing Kim)**_ **What are you doing here?  
** **Kim** **: I-I...**

"I am sorry Kim, if I knew it was about Chloe then I wouldn't encourage you."

"It doesn't matter anymore, thanks anyway."

 **Chloé** **:** _ **(mockingly)**_ **You-You...  
** **Kim** _ **(clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water)**_ **Will you be my Valentine?** _ **(presents a brooch to Chloé)**_ **  
** _ **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**_ **  
** **Chloé** **: *gasps* Don't move!  
** _ **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**_

"How awful! You are going to pay." Alix said

 **Chloé** **Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

"Who?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

"You, of course, my Adri-kins." Chloe said.

Adrien looked at her in disgust.

 _ **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**_ **  
** **Chloé** **: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?  
** _ **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**_

"Oke that is it!" Marinette yelled. "Chloe don't do like you own people. Where all better than you, even Lila."

Chloe only huffed and put her nose in the air.

Alya mouthed "You go girl!" to Marinette, who answered it with a thankful smile.

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Hawk Moth's lair**_ _ **. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma.**_

"Where, who and why?"

 **Hawk Moth** **: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.  
** _ **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth** **: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!  
** _ **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth** **: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.  
** **Kim** **: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!  
** _ **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**_ **  
** **Civilian** **:** _ **(Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall)**_ **Ugh, stupid flowers!  
** **Civilian** **:** _ **(Pulls hand away from woman who he is with)**_ **Get off me!  
** **Dark Cupid** **: Hahahahahaha!  
** **Hawk Moth** **: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** _ **(evil laughing)**_

"It wasn't our doom!" Adrien yelled.

"It was my doom." Marinette said.

"What? Why?"Alya and Adrien asked.

Marinette didn't answer.

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**_ _ **. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them**_ _ **candy apples**_ _ **.**_

"Mmmmm."

 **Tom:** **Candy apples, girls?  
** **Marinette:** _ **(takes the candy apples)**_ **Thanks, papa.  
** _ **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**_

 _ **Scene:**_ _ **Park**_ _ **.**_

 **Alya:** **Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!  
** _ **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Yeah!  
** **Marinette:** **I did it!  
** _ **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **Chloe? Since when did** _ **she**_ **start texting** _ **us**_ **?  
** _ **(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **What a witch!**

Everyone was shocked about Chloe.

 **Marinette:** **And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about** _ **her**_ **!**

"Sorry!"

 **Alya:** **Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

"WHAT? Why would you think like that about me?" Adrien asked/yelled.

 _ **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**_ **  
** **Alya:** **I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that.** _ **(sees Dark Cupid in the sky)**_ **What in the world is that?!**

"An akuma."

 **Dark Cupid:** **Huh?** _ **(sees the candy apples Alya is holding)**_ **All hearts must be destroyed!** _ **(shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**_

"Creepy."

 **Marinette:** **Alya?  
** **Alya:** _ **(sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Hey, seriously?!  
** **Alya:** **You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!** _ **(runs away, cackling)**_

"I am so sorry Mari" Alya said. "I don't know what I did!"

"No need to be sorry, you were under a spell." Mari said.

 **Marinette:** **Alya?!** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid)**_ **What did he do to her?** _ **(looks at Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized!** _ **(pulls the candy apples off of her shirt)**_ **This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast!** _ **(she runs to a bench)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
** **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette turns into Ladybug)**_

"LOVE THAT!" Lisa yelled.

 _ **Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**_

 _ **Scene: outside**_ _ **Le Grand Paris**_ _ **. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**_

"WHAT?" Adrien said.

 **Chloé:** **Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

"You're the idiot." Sabrina said.

Max, Lisa, Marinette, Alya and Tikki were very proud of her.

 _ **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**_

"Why did you save her?"

 **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **  
** **Dark Cupid:** **Ladybug!  
** **Ladybug:** **Stop, Kim!**

"Why do ask? He isn't gonna change." Max asked.

"Maybe he is." Marinette said. "Akuma's are emotional at that moment."

"Yeah with anger, not … philosophic." Chloe said.

Alya, Marinette, Tikki and Lisa huffed at the same time, which made them laugh.

 **Dark Cupid:** **I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!  
** **Ladybug:** **Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

"She is right. They're like 2 million people in Paris and only one Chloe!" Max stated.

 **Dark Cupid:** **Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!  
** _ **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)**_

"Smooth dudettte!"

 **Hawk Moth** **: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

"Well he has no patience." Juleka said.

 **Cat Noir** **: Falling for me already, my lady?** _ **(pulls Ladybug down next to him)**_ **I need to talk to you.**

"NOW? BRO LEARN TO TIME!" Nino was surprised by his best friend.

"Yeah….. sure." Adrien responded.

 **Ladybug** **: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-**

"She agrees with me!" Nino said.

"I still do." Marinette said, glaring at Adrien.

Adrien just pointed to the screen.

 **Cat Noir** **:** _ **(hushes her)**_ **I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

"But it wasn't handy with the ATTACK!" Marinette said/yelled.

 _ **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**_

"I don't know anything from now…." Adrien said.

"I was glad you didn't." Marinette feared the 'you know what'.

 **Ladybug** **:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Cat Noir!  
** **Cat Noir** **: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

"Loathe? What is that?" Rose asked.

"Love hate." Nathanael said in a sad tone, afraid for his classmate (crush… duuhhh)

 **Ladybug** **: Cat Noir, snap out of it!  
** **Cat Noir** **:** _ **(Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her)**_ **You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

"WHAT! I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!" Adrien yelled.

"No need to say sorry, you also were under a spell." Mari said.

 _ **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**_ **  
** **Chloé** **: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

"Saving you butt." Alya said.

"Making sure you were save." Lisa said.

 _ **Scene: walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**_

 _ **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**_ **  
** **Hawk Moth** **:** _ **(to Dark Cupid)**_ **Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.  
** **Dark Cupid** **:** _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

"Why would I do THAT?" Adrien asked.

 **Cat Noir** **: No...problem.**

"WHAT?!"

 **Hawk Moth** **: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

"Cheater!" Lila said AND THAT WAS COMING FROM HER!

 _ **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**_

 **Ladybug** **: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.  
** **Chloé** **: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

"Geez I don't know…. because EVERYONE does." Alya said.

 **Ladybug** **:** _ **(aside)**_ **Who doesn't?  
** **Chloé** **: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.** _ **(zooms in on the poster of Adrien)**_ **. That's Adrien, a super-hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

"Rich? That's all you care about?" Mari and Adrien asked.

 **Ladybug** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Not according to the poem.**

"Indeed!" Adrien said.

 **Sabrina** **:** _ **(pointing at poster)**_ **It's alive!**

"That would not be possible." Max said.

 _ **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**_

"You ruined my clothes!" Chloe said, earning huffs from everyone.

 **Ladybug** **: Run Chloé! Run!  
** _ **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**_ **  
** **Cat Noir** **: Well, well, Ladybug.  
** **Ladybug** **: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

"I didn't either, believe me." Adrien said sighing.

 **Cat Noir** **: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

"Indeed! I agree with … me." Adrien said.

"What? I don't understand." Marinette said.

"You're NOT my friend." Adrien said.

"Why not?" Marinette asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." Adrien said wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes while smiling. Still afraid for that kiss.

 _ **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**_ **  
** **Ladybug** **: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

"You were under a spell, I get it." Marinette said.

 **Cat Noir** **: Because hate conquers all!**

"Nah ah, love does!" Rose said.

 **Ladybug** **: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does!** _ **(gasps)**_

"Did you just pun, my lady!" Adrien looked very proud at Mari.

 **Miss Bustier (in flashback)** **: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.  
** **Rose (in flashback)** **: Only love can conquer hate!**

"No way." Alya said

Adrien looked confused.

 **Cat Noir:** **You're just buying time! Fight!**

"Don't pls!" Adrien said.

 **Ladybug:** **I'll do better than that.**

"Noooo!" Chloe shouted.

"Smooth dudette." Nino said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien was just too oblivious

 **Cat Noir** **Huh?**

Laughter was heard, the look on his face!

"PAUSE!" Mari yelled. "C-c-can't w-w-we j-j-just s-s-s-s-skip t-t-this?"

( Can't we just skip this? )

"Aahhh sorry Mari but we can't just skip this! I want to see your reactions."

Mari paled a lot. Adrien asked if she was oke, but she didn't respond.

 **Ladybug:** **Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **Almost!**

"WHAT? WHY DID I MISS THAT!" Adrien wanted to scream

 **Cat Noir:** **Get back, you savage!**

"Kiss me, you lovely person!" Adrien said.

What he didn't suspect that she actually did it.

Yet again shocked faces and a lot of gasps.

 **Ladybug:** **Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

 _ **Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**_

 **Dark Cupid:** _ **(laughing)**_ **You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

"He has wings!"

 **Chloé:** _ **(trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians)**_ **Help!  
** _ **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**_

"Ha, no one helps you!"

 **Dark Cupid:** **Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

"She deserves something worse."

 **Chloé:** **My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

"How awful are you?"

 **Dark Cupid:** **I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.** _ **(laughs)**_

"A.G.R.E.E.D." Lisa said.

 **Chloe:** **Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that?** _ **(bumps into Sabrina)**_ **Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

"I don't remember this." Sabrina said.

"You're also under a spell. The one you love you hate when under the spell."

"Ooohh." Sabrina

 **Sabrina:** **Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you?** _ **(takes picture with phone)**_ **Wait till everyone gets a load of this!** _ **(laughs and runs away)**_

"I am sorry."

Everyone was shocked, CHLOE apologizes to SABRINA.

"I am sorry two."

"I want to change from now, please help me to be good."

More gasps

"I will help you." Marinette said.

"Why would you? I have done nothing but be mean to you."

"Everyone deserves a second change, you two."

"Thanks."

 **Chloe:** **Ughhh...**

 _ **Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**_

 _ **(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**_

"Since did you have it in you?"

 **Cat Noir:** **No, no!**

"Yes, yes!" It wasn't Adrien to say this but it was Alya.

'I am going to tease her forever with this!'

 **Ladybug:** **Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either...** _ **(tries to kiss him, but misses)**_ **I can't believe I'm doing this...**

"Me either girl!"

 _ **(tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**_

"This is one of the worst days of my life. I am fighting my lady!" Adrien said

"It was also not nice for me!" Marinette said.

 **Cat Noir:** **How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?**

"Bug eyes? Serious Adrien? Dude, stop the terror of puns!"

 **Chat noir:** _ **(activates Cataclysm)**_ **I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

"Did you?" Max asked. "I mean it is obvious that it would kill someone."

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm!** _ **(A candy apple appears)**_ **A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug...** _ **(She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch)**_ **Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

"I know I lost but how did I lose against a candy apple?" Kim asked.

"You will see." Lisa said.

 _ **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**_

"Nice moves Mari!"

"Awesome girl!"

Everyone applaud for Marinette's moves

 **Ladybug:** **Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!  
** _ **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**_

"Oh that is how I lost."

 **Dark Cupid:** **Ladybug!  
** **Ladybug:** **And now, for the pussycat!**

"Pussycat?"

 **Dark Cupid:** **Cat Noir, her Miraculous!  
** **Cat Noir:** **With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

"Guess it already is…"

 _ **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**_

"WHAT! I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY FIRST KISS! SO UNFAIR!"

"GIRL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT YOUR FIRST KISS WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I AM SORRY BUT I DID WHAT I MUST DO TO BRREAK TO SPELL!"

Then there was silence, creepy silence.

 **Cat Noir:** **Huh? What am I doing here?  
** _ **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**_ **  
** **Ladybug:** **No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now!** _ **(throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid)**_ **Grab it! Grab the pin!  
** **Dark Cupid:** **No!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day!** _ **(throws the pin to Ladybug)**_

"You weren't sorry!"

 **Ladybug:** **Awww, you shouldn't have...** _ **(drops it)**_ **Whoops!** _ **(stomps the pin, releasing its akuma)**_ **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**_

"Love the sarcasm!"

 **Alya:** _ **(about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half)**_ **What the heck am I doing?  
** **Chloé:** _ **(to Sabrina)**_ **What the heck are you doing?!  
** **Sabrina:** _ **(scribbling on Adrien's portrait)**_ **I have no idea!  
** **Kim:** _ **(transforms back to his normal self)**_ **Huh?**

"Love the faces!" Lisa said, getting glares from everyone.

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

They all cheered for the victory of the superheroes.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_ **Oops!**

"Timing!"

 **Cat Noir:** **Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

"Worse timing!"

 **Ladybug:** **Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

"Serious? You didn't ask anything about it!"

 **Cat Noir:** **Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say...** _ **(his Miraculous beeps)**_

"Your timing is off!"

 **Ladybug:** **Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!  
** **Cat Noir:** **Uhh... yours too!**

"No way!" Lisa said sarcastic.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(laughs)**_ **We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that.** _ **(Both run away)**_

"Only Cinderella's pumpkin!"

 **Hawk Moth:** **Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

"Drrr… blasted Hawk Moth!"

 _ **Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**_

 **Tikki:** **Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!  
** **Marinette:** **That was before...**

"Before what? Tell me!" Alya said.

 **Tikki:** **Before what? Tell me!**

"Wauwww."

 **Marinette:** **I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.  
** **Tikki:** **Ah! This** _ **is**_ **a big day!**

"My first kiss!" Adrien yelled

 _ **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**_

 **Plagg:** **Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug?** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_

"You said a lot."

 **Adrien:** **You think it's funny, huh?**

"It is Chaton."

 **Plagg:** **What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick!** _ **(chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**_

"Only one I like."

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the card)**_ **Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away!** _ **(starts reading the poem)**_ **"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."** _ **(gasps)**_

"Wow nice poem!" Nathanael said.

Adrien hissed at him.

 **Plagg:** **Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

"She is."

 **Adrien:** **It isn't signed...** _ **(A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.)**_ **Could it have come from Ladybug?  
** **Plagg:** **Oh, please.**

"It did!"

 _ **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**_

 **Alya:** **What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

"The Ladybug did."

 **Marinette:** **I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

"I didn't though."

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_ **I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?  
** _ **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**_

"You just made a pun without knowing.

 **AN: Happy new year! I would like to know which episode next!**


	7. Theme song

"Let's watch the next episode!" Alya said, wanting to see more.

"Yes, let's continue with ….. WAIT!" Lisa said.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"SONG!" Lisa said.

"Huh?" Nino was confused.

"I totally forgot about the theme song!" Lisa said.

"My girl has her OWN theme song?" Alya asked.

"She sure does, it's really catchy." Lisa said.

"What about me? Do I have one?" Adrien asked.

"Sort of. Now let's listen." Lisa said.

 **Marinette (speaking):** **  
** _ **In the daytime, I'm Marinette,  
Just a normal girl with a normal life.  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret.**_

"We know, sooo it needs to be re-written." Alya said _ **  
**_ **  
** **Marinette (singing):** **  
** _ **I live a life that's full of fun,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That keeps me sharp and on the run.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When evil comes, I find a way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To use my force and save the day.**_

"What girl? Since when do you sing?" Alya asked.

"I only do it when I am alone." Mari said _ ****_

 _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Life's got me spinning 'round.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My feet are off the ground.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And when the sun goes down,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You better hang around!**_

"It has a great rhythm." Nino said. _ **  
**_ **  
** **Chorus:** **  
** _ **It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The power is on when things go wrong!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The magic is on, always so strong!**_

Alya, Lisa and Nino were singing along with the chorus, doing weird things with their hands. _ ****_

 **Adrien:** **  
** _ **They look at me and think I'm cool.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My ring is charged with energy.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My claws are out, just watch and see.**_

"Dude?!" Nino said.

"S'up?" Adrien tried to brush it off.

"Nah ah bro. You're a model, an Agreste, pianist, fluent Chinese, an A-student, a SUPERHERO. And you sing too!? Why?" Nino said.

"Dad's presser." Adrien said, looking down.

"Sorry bro…." Nino said.

"Ya done? I had to pause the song for this!" Lisa said, on pausing the song. _ ****_

 _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh no, you'll never know.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My force will only grow.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uh-uh-oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And when the moon is out,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You better hang around!**_

"That doesn't rhyme." Max said.

 **Marinette (singing):** **  
** _ **Another day, I'm back at school**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I think about him, he's so cool**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He looks at me, I look away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But does he see me anyway?**_

"How are you talking about?" Adrien said, getting a bit jealous.

Groans were heard everywhere, how can he not know?

" No one." Mari said _ ****_

 _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He's got me spinning around**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My feet are off the ground**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And when the sun goes down,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's what I become…**_

"So you're sure it is about no one?" Adrien asked.

Yet again groans everywhere.

"Yes… I am sure." Mari said, teasing him. _ ****_

 **Chorus:** **  
** _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miraculous, the luckiest!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The power of love, always so strong!**_

"Hey this is another chorus…" Alya said.

"I know, there are different versions and I combined then." Lisa said.

"Ooohhhh." Alya said. _****_

**Adrien (singing):** **  
** _ **I am a cat, just chillin' out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But in the night, she's all that I think about**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I feel so strong when she's around,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She picks me up when I am down**_

"Let me guess, Ladybug?" Mari asked, annoyed voice.

She is still not totally over that he only loves Ladybug.

"She is you, I am right? Yours was about no one." Adrien said.

Alya just facepalmed. _ **  
**_ **  
** _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh no, you'll never know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My love can only grow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh-oh-oh!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And when I see her smile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's when she becomes…**_

"Serious?" Nathanael asked.

"Back off Nath." Adrien said hissing.

Mari was just shocked at his outburst.

 **Chorus:** **  
** _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miraculous, the luckiest!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The power of love, always so strong!**_

Yet again Alya, Lisa and Nino were singing along with the chorus, doing weird things with their hands.

Mari facepalmed at her friends, Alya and Lisa are sometimes a dork. _ **  
**_

 **Chorus:** **  
** _ **Miraculous! Simply the best!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Up to the test when things go wrong!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Miraculous, the luckiest!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The power of love, always so strong!**_

"Twice?" Juleka asked.

"I know, so weird." Lisa said. _ **  
**_

 **Marinette and Adrien:** **  
** _ **Miraculous!**_

Applaud was heard, very loud! Marinette and Adrien are pretty good singers.

"Well that was nice, let's watch another episode!" Alix said.

"But first a break! Tables filled with food are in the room 2. Down the hall, first door left." Lisa said.

 **AN: I am sorry I didn't update for soooo long. I just had no inspiration for this story, or PE Adventury, or Field trip. I only had inspiration for Miss Fortune and one-shot that is coming.**

 **I have problems with my dad so I can put myself in Miss Fortune's or even Adrien's shoes. I want to write, I really do but it just won't come out right. I hope that it will go over soon and that I have more inspiration.**

 **I would like to thank all people that review my story's they have been a great way to motivate me, even help me.**

 **(Which episode next?)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers!

You probably think I am dead, guess what…. I am not. You're probably very angry with my for writhing nothing in 4 months. It's not nice to only have people telling you to continue. This may come as a surprise, but I have a life! And it is not all in my computer. I have school, friends and a sister I care about and that's cost a lot of time… Oh wait you don't know my age. I am 13 years old and live in the Netherlands, English is not my normal langue.

I have no inspiration what so ever for my stories either. But I am not stopping with my stories if that's what you're worried about.

Wanna guess how many people read my stories? Over a 10,500. For a 13 year old, that's a big deal. So if you're reading this and you like my stories, I would like to thank you.

Before I say goodbye for now I want to highlight some of my reviews.

It is nice that there are people who like my stories:

izzy: (Miss Fortune)

OMG THIS WAS MIRACULOUS! YES CONTINUE PLZ PLZ PLZ! :)

gleamqueen: (Just watch)

OMG THIS IS AMAAAAAAAAAAZIIIIIIIIIING! PLEASE UPDATE FAST! and maybe next you should do stormy weather? or no...do kung food! kung food would be cool! but let me tell that near the end, please do origins because it might give suspicions to adrien that hawkmoth is his dad. but otherwise PLEASE HURRY IM DYING!

I would also like to thank people that give me tips:

Adrinette4life: (Field trip)

Pretty good so far, can't wait for next update.  
It sound be longer, but that's okay.  
Also, one tip: don't make it so rushed, or at least try to.  
Anyways, looking forward for next update

And now one person who was NOT so very nice:

Puppylove84: (Miss Fortune)

CONTINUE DAMIT!

I've seen you wrote so many stories, started from 2010! But I don't think you can just review something like that to me, so I have posted this 'chapter' to all my stories hoping you're reading this. I am NOT okay if you say/write things like that to me. I guess you don't know but it has an effect.

That's it for now I hope I'll write for you soon!

-Angel.


End file.
